Terra VS Raven DX
by Wolftriplex
Summary: Beast Boy grows sad, seeing Starfire and Robin together after the Tokyo vacation. Searching for more than Japanese girls, he tries to find hope with Terra. She reveals that she remembers little by little, but Raven is effected also.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"What Happened to My Love?"**

1 month has passed since the vacation in the land of Japan. Robin and Starfire finally admitted their love and were finally connected. They visited every place that could be considered a "date" and of course, alone. The mystical Raven was the only one that didn't have great effect over this catastrophe, but only Cyborg and Beast Boy called it one.

Cyborg was complaining cause one, he never had a formidable opponent on the Gamestation ever since the incident where Cyborg was proclaimed the champion over Beast Boy, and two, he's his best friend.

Even though Cyborg was hurt pretty bad, Beast Boy had to take the most impact. He had a lust for love and it was pretty hard on him. Since Terra turned him down, he could never find love. The thousands of phone numbers he obtained from all the Tokyo chicks, he never found one to really love like Robin and Starfire.

A cavern of a hole in his heart, never has he experienced anything so painful to his heart. He was becoming so desperate that he was ready to give Terra a second try.

"Hey BB, you alright?" Cyborg asked compassionately. Beast Boy was gazing towards the ground, but jumped when the questioned was asked.

"Oh! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy blurted out. Cyborg smirked. He grabbed Beast Boy and dragged him across the room. Cyborg threw him on the couch as Raven shot her eyes to the right without loosing site of her book.

"Raven could you read his mind to see what's up? He's been acting weird ever since we came back from the vacation." Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"Nothing seems wrong with him, he's the same idiot as a month ago." Her harsh words surprisingly bounced off of Beast Boy with no reaction. "Whoa, something is wrong." She reacted by forcing a black aura out of her hands. She started to wrap it around Beast Boy's head as she concentrated heavily.

_"Why does Robin always leave?" "I wish I could speak Japanese." "Do those girls actually like me?" "Who will actually like me?"_

Raven gasped, relaxing a bit. "He's just envious of what Robin and Starfire has." Beast Boy stormed out of the room.

"I'm heading out." His voice was dark and emotionless. Raven shrugged and went back into her book. Cybrog knew he couldn't stop him so he went back to his own business.

Beast Boy took a stroll across town, wondering what to do with himself. Suddenly, his communicator rang. Beast Boy snatched it from his side pocket.

"Hello? Oh. Sorry, still can't speak Japanese, I'll call you later." He switched his communicator off, until it rang again. "Hello? No, can't speak it yet." The communicator kept on ringing and it was the same Japanese girls over and over until Beast Boy had it. He threw the communicator on the ground and crushed it.

Starfire and Robin finally came back from their five-hundredth date or so, latching hands together as usual.

"We have returned friends." Starfire announced, but everyone else wasn't as phased.

"So, did it go well as always?" Cyborg asked throwing leftover food from the all you can eat buffet in Tokyo.

"Yes! It was most graceful! We visited the "mall of shopping" and the "dining of food"." She explained the date like a story, revealing every detail she wanted to reveal.

"OK, I think we got the point, it went good." Raven spouted, concentrating on her book to the fullest extent.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy? I'd expect him to be around here?" Robin wondered.

Cyborg shrugged. "Don't know. Something was wrong with him so Raven checked him out and said he was jealous of seeing you two going out all the time. After that he went into town." Raven's rage fired up. After forcefully hearing two excruciating story's, she about had it!

"Poor Beast Boy, I thought he liked those Japanese girls he talked to so much." His solemn voice puzzled Cyborg. Raven took the route of just leaving instead of blowing out. She slammed her book shut and headed out of the living room.

"Don't know. For one he couldn't speak Japanese. I think he just wanted more." Cyborg stated.

"Oh, I do hope he is okay, I do not want to make my friend too sad." Starfire's concerned voice made Raven groan.

"It's not your fault Starfire, he just needs to respect what he has and stop whining for what he wants." Her statement was true, but cruel at the same time. She grumbled and headed for her dark room.

Beast Boy was still at an emotional state, passing building after building, tossing every memory of love he had out of his mind. The search for love was causing him nothing but grief. Out of a thousand Japanese girls he knows, none of them make him feel like he did with that one special woman, Terra.

He stopped in front of a school. It was her school and all the memories he tossed aside came rushing back. Beast Boy was overwhelmed with the memories, but all he let out was a tear.

"Still shedding tears over what you already lost?" A dark voice creped from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. "Forget it Beast Boy, this isn't a place you should be." It was the mind player, Slade.

Beast Boy stood his ground, not budging an inch. This surprised the cunning Slade, a bit, so he paced around the torn up teen.

"Why don't you attack? Isn't that something you would love to do? Isn't all that rage ready to escape?" Slade was loosing patience, but it wasn't by the tone of his voice, but by the way he positioned his body.

"What's the point? You're just gonna be another robot." Slade started to clench his enraged fist.

"Smart little kid aren't you?" The fist crushed Beast Boy to the ground as the rocks split apart to make way for the fallen hero. Beast Boy just rose slowly and continued to stare at the mischievous villain.

"Getting a little impatient aren't we? Beating me to the ground will only get you angry, not me." Beast Boy's voice was stern like Slade's. Slade didn't ready another attack, but left into the shadows of whence he came.

Beast Boy shut his eyes and turned towards the school. The bell rang and the students flowed out of the school like a river. Every one of them didn't even give a glance towards him, neither did he.

His eyes were as dim as a foggy day, looking up at the clock infused into the school. Time just kept on marching and marching with no sign of change in sight.

Suddenly, a pebble knocked Beast Boy on his cranium. He didn't move, thinking it was some child. After that, a rock came hurtling towards his head.

Beast Boy snatched it and threw it aside. "What's your deal?" Beast Boy swung around with rage, but calmed down seeing Terra, tossing a rock up and down.

"I saw you standing there, so I thought you would feel better if I was the Terra you knew." The blonde girl smiled, but Beast Boy didn't even give a smirk. "C'mon." Her hands waved a signal to follow. Beast Boy followed with no enthusiasm behind him.

"Please tell me you have located him! He could be crying and suffering!" Starfire hollered. Cyborg was trying his best on the main computer.

"It's no use, I can't find BB anywhere, his communicator isn't responding." With all the ruckus, Raven had to enter the living room to either help or shut them up.

"You guys are still trying to find him? What's the use if he doesn't have a communicator?" Raven was right as usual, but her facts were cruel as usual.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to try." Robin declared. Raven snorted, waltzing to the chair of the main computer.

"Let me try." She almost shoved Cyborg off, but he cooperated. Raven tapped into it for a few seconds. "There, his communicator was broken at main street, which is closest to Jump City High."

"Which means he must be looking for Terra." Robin finally unraveled the mystery. Raven sighed and headed for her room.

"We must assist Beast Boy, he may need our help right now." Starfire commanded, but Robin placed his sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"We shouldn't get in his way, he has to deal with his own problems." Starfire hated to admit it, but Robin was right.

On the steps of Jump City High, the blonde haired Terra told Beast Boy what she found out.

"You remember?" Beast Boy cried out, but Terra rushed into his excitement.

"Don't get too happy, I didn't say I remembered." Terra's voice calmed the green one down a bit. "I said I have dreams of those adventures you explained to me long ago, but they're more. . . real."

"So, you don't actually remember." Beast Boy's joy was slowly slipping away.

Terra reacted. "No! I probably do remember! It's just, I don't know for sure." Beast Boy's joy came to a halt. He wasn't budging much, but Terra grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "I want to go back to the Titans."

At the tower, Raven was in the living room, alone with no more distractions. She turned the page of the magnificent book, gazing upon the strange letters.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Raven sprung up from the couch. The rest of the team scattered into the room in a matter of minutes, but stopped when they saw Beast Boy messing with the alarm with Terra.

"Terra?" Everyone was in shock, but Beast Boy stepped in to fill in the missing details.

"Okay, long story short, Terra is starting to remember and she wants to stay here to remember everything." Raven joined the commotion with a glare as usual.

"Seems odd enough." She said solemnly. Terra smiled a bit but Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." His words were so pure, something clicked inside her head. Her pupils were dilated and her heart pumped.

"What? You remember something?" Beast Boy yelled joyfully. The team peered closer to see what she was about to say.

"Ya, you." Terra launched to him and kissed him on the lips. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire jumped, but Raven soared sky high with surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**A Spot of Jealousy"**_

The extreme surprise of Terra kissing Beast boy was astonishing to everyone, considering that Raven was on the ceiling. She slowly made her way down and shook her head.

"Well that was shocking." Raven said as Terra's lips slowly came off Beast Boy's. She smiled as he smiled back.

"I'm really glad to have you back." Beast Boy spoke softly as Terra's eyes twinkled.

"So, how much do you remember?" Robin asked. Terra was attempting to remember as much as she could, but she stopped and shook her head.

"I only remember a little bit, just that I had powers and I was a Titan." Robin thought for a second as Starfire soared to her. Her joy was flowing out of her as she spoke.

"Terra! It is wonderful you have returned." She was ready to hug Terra, but Terra automatically dodged her.

"Something tells me for my own safety, I don't get a hug from you." Instead of feeling sad, Starfire was even more happy. She clapped her hands in midair with a bright smile.

"Oh! You do remember me! This is most wonderful!" A she flew around, Raven floated over to her.

"But not completely. Let me try to awaken your memories." Raven placed her hands over Terra's head. Terra gulped a bit, but let Raven do her thing. A dark aura covered the soles of Raven's hands. Suddenly, thousands of thoughts raged threw Raven's mind.

_"Beast Boy, this is fantastic!" "Now we can be together." "How much do you like me?" "I'm sorry I hurt you." _

Raven finally stopped, she couldn't take all the names and sounds of Beast Boy in Terra's mind. This wasn't Raven, she usually enforced Beast Boy to be with Terra, something was wrong with her head.

"I need to go." Raven exited the living room. Terra's face looked completely innocent, not knowing what had just happened.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" She asked, but Beast Boy interrupted.

"No, of course not. It's just, um, Raven needs some time alone every now and then." Beast Boy explained. Terra sighed with relief and smiled. "Come on! I didn't get to show you around the whole tower last time!" He grabbed Terra and dragged her around the whole facility.

"You think she actually remembers?" Cyborg asked Robin seriously. Robin began to think to himself. The sudden return of Terra was confusing enough, but the kiss? Something was up.

"I don't know, but Terra's our friend, so we have to trust her for hers and Beast Boy's sake." Robin exclaimed. Cyborg shrugged and went back to his own business. Starfire followed Robin as he exited the living room also.

Raven entered her room with haste and snatched her mirror. She sat on her bed and focused. Suddenly, she soared into the mirror and into a black abyss.

The sky was black and red all over with a couple of planets floating in the sky. Dead trees were everywhere and floating pieces of land were fluttering around. Raven sighed and flew to the biggest land mass.

She put on her hood and focused once again. Suddenly, many ravens of different color came from the ground. When they all finally appeared, they started to communicate with each other.

"Whoa? Why am I here? I'm ready to kick but not hold a meeting!" A green caped Raven hollered.

"That's not very smart, we're here for a reason." An orange caped Raven said, adjusting her glasses.

"What's the point? We're just going to end up gone anyways." A grey caped Raven said solemnly.

"Enough! I summoned you here for a reason!" Raven yelled as the rest of the Raven's started to quiet down. Once silence was in the air Raven commenced her speech.

"Now, something went wrong when I was inspecting Terra, so I want to know if anyone feels different." The other Ravens started to think to themselves.

"Who cares, Terra's back, woopdido, now." A brown caped Raven said with a grumble.

"I think that was a great moment! Terra seemed like she cared about Beast Boy a lot!" A pink caped Raven yelled happily.

Raven looked around, trying to find a certain someone that should be here.

"I bet your looking for me." A red Raven said, glaring at Raven.

"How about you? Feel any different." Raven commanded, but the red Raven just snorted.

"All I feel is the anger building up in me. I mean, what's the point of staying here?" The red Raven had a point, maybe this feeling was something different than she expected.

"No. . . There's a point for being here." A purple caped Raven said. Raven walked over to her shivering body. "I. . . I can't help but to feel. . . to feel something." She was shivering completely and couldn't stop.

"What? What do you feel?" Raven asked and the purple caped Raven didn't hesitate to tell her.

"Jealousy, I can't help but to feel jealous of Beast Boy and Terra." She continued to shiver. Raven was totally confused now.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I've seen them together before and you never acted this way before." Raven said, but the purple Raven started to cause an uproar.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your feelings once an a while! Haven't you noticed there's one person that's always missing!" She hollered. Raven gazed around, but couldn't figure it out.

"What? Who? Tell me who!" She yelled, but the purple Raven disappeared.

"Don't you feel it?" The red Raven headed into the black abyss.

"It's all around you!" The pink Raven flew away.

"It's a logical feeling." The orange Raven sank into the ground.

"It's something you're too scared to admit." The grey Raven flew into the air.

"You're just lazy and won't admit it." The brown Raven turned into a black bird and flew.

"You have to toughen up and say it!" The green Raven covered herself in a black aura. Suddenly, a bright pink caped Raven showed up in front of the confused Raven. She starred at the Raven she never seen before for roughly a minute or two.

Suddenly, Raven was thrown out of the trance and out of the mirror. She bashed into the wall and slammed on the bed. After a few seconds, she finally got up and gazed upon the mirror.

_"Who was that? I've never seen that emotion before."_ Raven thought to herself. She put the mirror away and laid herself on her bed as her hair scattered across the cushion.

Meanwhile. Beast Boy was showing Terra around the tower as fast as he could.

"Okay! This is my room! This is the arcade! This is Cyborg's room! This is. . ."

"Go away." Raven said as Beast Boy quickly dashed away.

"Okay, where was I?" Beast Boy wondered. Terra chuckled as Beast Boy continued to think.

"My room." Terra walked into her room as Beast Boy followed.

"Oh, you've already seen your room remember? We've still got a lot more rooms to go." Beast Boy said, pulling out a map of the tower.

"Nah, this is the only place I want to go right now." Terra sat on her bed and gazed at the stars above her.

"I thought you didn't like being outside." Beast Boy said. Terra continued to look at the stars above her.

"I know, but I want to see if I can remember liking them." She said. Beast Boy sat by her as they both gazed at the wondrous stars on the ceiling.

Terra sat up and looked around a bit, but suddenly, she saw something grey and shiny.

"Oh! I remember this!" Terra raced over to the heart shaped sculpture.

"You made this for me." Terra's heart was racing, more memory's were flashing in her head as she hugged Beast Boy and held on tight. "Promise me you'll always remember me." Beast Boy was in shock a little, but then hugged back.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget you." They both were latched on to each other tight as their hearts bumped as one.

Outside of the Tower in a dark alley inside Jump City, evil was lurking in the shadows. A dark figure was in the corner, leaning himself on the wall. It was Slade, holding some kind of remote.

"Hm, what memory should I awaken next? Oh well, as long as it's good enough for me." He chuckled to himself as he continued to twist the remote.

Back at the tower, Raven was rushing out of her room, trying to head for a supply closet. Her mirror was ready to break, cracking every once in awhile. The more she thought about her emotions, the more the glass seemed to crack.

Suddenly, she stopped at Terra's room and heard her voice.

"Beast Boy. . . Do you like me?" She asked. Raven's heart stopped and her mirror cracked.

"Of course, I like you a lot." Beast Boy replied. Raven's mirror cracked again.

"Do you love me." Terra said. The mirror was ready to break as Raven's heart cracked also.

"Yes, I love you Terra."

The mirror shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**A Truth is Revealed"**_

Raven couldn't take it. Her muscles tensed up and she was about to collapse. She didn't know how and why she felt this way, but she was feeling it. Tears were ready to form, her heart was broken into a million little pieces. The shock was too much, her body felt limp and she fell to the ground, out cold.

"What was that?" Beast Boy yelled, escaping the lips of Terra. Terra no attempt to hesitate, she shot forward with Beast Boy. "Raven! Raven wake up! RAVEN!" He was shaking her, but she wasn't moving. Her hand was bleeding immensely, holding the broken mirror.

A few minutes after that incident, Cyborg was right on the case. The good news was that she was alive, but wasn't waking up.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Beast Boy was sadder than anyone else in the whole tower. He was ready to let out tears the moment Cyborg brought up any bad news.

"Don't worry, she's in shock. Something must of surprised her so much that her body couldn't take it." Cyborg said somberly. Beast Boy sighed with relief, but thought of what could've surprised her.

"Well, we heard something shatter outside the door, maybe she dropped her mirror." He suggested, but Cyborg shook his head.

"That's enough to get a heart going, but not to pass out." Beast Boy thought to himself more, but Terra suggested something better.

"Well, the glass broke in a weird way. In my science class we tested how glass breaks and usually the glass breaks into big and small shards when it hits the ground. But the mirror shattered into little pieces." Terra's theory triggered and explanation in Starfire's mind.

"That mirror was the same mirror Beast Boy and Cyborg flew into when investigating Raven's privacy a long time ago." Her memory served well with Robin's hypothesis.

"Then the mirror must of shattered in her hand. With that much surprise it could put anyone in shock." That sentence calmed everyone's nerves down finally.

"But the question is why would it shatter?" Beast Boy asked. Robin thought to himself and entered the room where Raven was. Starfire followed but Beast Boy didn't want to see the horror.

Raven was floating in a bed, recovering herself subconsciously. Robin looked upon Raven's face and inspected it.

"What are you trying to find Robin?" Starfire asked wondrously.

"Raven told me that that mirror lead to her mind, her conscious. If that mirror broke, something went on inside her." He placed his finger under her eyes and scooped up a tear.

"She was, crying?" Starfire gazed upon the tear as Robin thought. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin and Starfire hesitated a bit. They were about to move but Cyborg's voice appeared on the tower speaker.

"Robin! Someone is hijacking a plane that's still in the air!" He hollered. Robin and Starfire didn't hesitate, they moved out but stopped when they saw Beast Boy not moving.

"Beast Boy, we have to move!" Robin commanded, but the stubborn Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, but Robin took his authority in play.

"Beast Boy, the plane is being hijacked! Only you and Starfire will be able to stop it, now move!" He commanded. Beast Boy was about to fight back, but Terra interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here." Her sympathetic voice finally made Beast Boy leave. Terra walked into the room and looked at Raven, floating up and down from the bed.

'What happened to you?" She wondered.

Roughly 5,000 feet in the air, many people were panicking and completely helpless. The plane was kept in motion, but wasn't going to end up good in the end. Suddenly, the T-ship appeared from the clouds and the hostages cheered.

"Okay, Beast Boy, Starfire, you have to take out the enemy in their without harming anybody, got it?" Robin hollered. Suddenly, a dark figure showed up on the screen.

"Hello Robin."

"Slade?" Everyone was in shock. Beast Boy was now at his boiling point.

"I'm about ready to execute my plan, so why don't you send the green animal and your girlfriend over here?" His words angered Robin.

"Starfire! Beast Boy!"

"I'm on it!"

"I'm beginning to infiltrate!" The two of them soared out of the T-ship and headed for the hijacked plane. The plane suddenly turned sideways and the people inside, rolled everywhere. Starfire attempted to get in the plane, but again it made another turn.

"Robin we have to stop that plan from moving! If it keeps jerking like that the people in their could get hurt or die!" Cyborg yelled. Robin boosted the ship forward and placed it on the right wing of the plane.

The plane straightened out a bit, but it then started to swerve to the right. Starfire reacted and grabbed the left wing. Pulling with all of her might, she straightened the ship out.

"Beast Boy, stop Slade! We'll keep the ship straight!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy easily broke into the ceiling of the ship. The suction of the air started to suck everything outside, but a huge suitcase, stopped it. Everyone was in the back, cowering in fear.

"Where are you Slade?" He hollered, but no answer. He dashed threw the runway and bashed threw the door. He then saw Slade at the end of the runway, holding a remote behind his back.

"Hello Beast Boy, like the first class treatment?" Beast Boy clenched his fist, ready to pound the crap out of Slade, but then his common sense kicked in.

"Why are you hijacking this plane? What's the point?" He asked, but Slade laughed to himself a little.

"Good thinking, you didn't attack me." Beast Boy was getting a little edgy, but he kept his cool. "I knew that only you and Starfire would be able to stop me if I hijacked this plane. And I also knew that in order to stop this plane from moving, they had to use both Starfire and your ship."

"Get to the point!"

"The point is that I was trying to get to you Beast Boy, the plane was merely bait for a much bigger plane." Slade finally showed Beast Boy the remote. Beast Boy was now dumbfounded.

"What does that do?" He now feared the worst. Just like what happened to Robin, he feared that he could end up an apprentice for Slade.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Terra started to remember you? Or why she ever forgot you?" He waved the remote and Beast Boy's anger rose.

"No! She escaped your grip when you died!" His hands clenched and his common sense slipped away.

"As long as I was still around I still had control over her. I erased all of her memory's so she would end up at that high school. I made her remember all the bad stuff that went on when she was with the Titans so she would avoid you. With that said and done, you went into depression and that was the best time for my plan to strike."

"What plan?" Beast Boy wanted the tyrant to get to the point. Slade chuckled and waved the remote.

"Simple, I erased her memory all over again, but started giving her little bits of good times in her past. With you happy about her sudden return, I give her more memory of her loving you."

"What's the point of all this?" He cried out, but Slade did nothing but laugh.

"To bring jealousy to a certain someone, and with that jealousy, I could form anger with one switch of a button." Slade pressed a button on the remote.

Back at the tower, something clicked inside Terra's head. She held her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped from the chair and toppled over everything. She finally stopped and gained control. After that, Raven sprang up and saw Terra in the corner.

"You. . . You're trying to steal Beast Boy away from me!" Terra's eyes were infuriated. Rage boomed out of her body.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy hollered.

"All I did was awaken all the anger Terra had towards Raven and with that, total catastrophe." Slade turned a dial on the remote.

Terra screamed in the air and rocks from below burst threw the tower and swirled around her.

"Terra! STOP!" Raven's attempts to calm the furry of the woman proved futile. Terra stared down at her, her voice sounded like Slade's voice mixed with hers.

"I won't let you take away the love of my life!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"Sun Shines Over the Battlefield"**_

Terra's raging eyes were all over Raven. Raven hesitated, not knowing what to do, but Terra made the first move. She dashed forward with her hand extended. Dozens of boulders followed behind her, but quickly reached to the front.

Raven took flight and dodged the incoming rocks. She then covered herself with her cape and rose into threw the cieling. Terra didn't hesitate a bit, she launched a rock threw the cieling and followed the fleeing Raven.

_"I can't fight her! Beast Boy will be broken if I do!"_ She thought as she soared threw the cieling. Suddenly, the giant rock tore threw the cieling and she quickly dodged the hurtling rock.

"Come back here Raven!" The enraged blonde girl yelled. She slowly rose both of her hands with a cry, causing a rock pillar to burst threw the tower and his Raven. She burst out of the towar and landed on the shore.

"I'm warning you Terra, I don't want to fight you, but if I have to I will!" Raven's hand started to imite a black aura. Terra stormed out of the tower and headed for Raven.

This time, Raven attacked. She clapped her hands together but spread them apart. This fast hand movement caused a shield to appear, making Terra swerve up. She did a somersault and made another attempt to lay a hit.

Raven rose in the and chanted. "Azerath Metrion Zynthose!" All the rocks controlled by Terra suddenly crashed to the ground. She was pinned to the ground, couldn't even move her own rocks. Rain started to come down and lightning followed after.

In the hijacked plane, Beast Boy charged for Slade. He transformed into a raptor but Slade jumped over him.

"Surely you should know that I'm one step ahead of you." Slade was pissing Beast Boy off. He charged again but Slade jumped in the air and kicked Beast Boy with both legs, backflipping back upright.

"Beast Boy! What's going on?" Robin yelled, but Beast Boy ignored him.

"Why aren't you answering? It's rude." Slade said with a chuckle. He dashed forward and stole Beast Boy's communicator right from his belt. "Hello Robin."

"Slade? Where's Beast Boy?" Robin hollered, but Slade laughed.

"He's indisposed." Beast Boy charged, but Slade knocked the wind out of him and caught him with one arm. "See?" He put the communicator by Beast Boy's face.

"What do you want?" Robin hollered. Slad walked to the air lock and chuckled.

"Just to play catch." Slade pressed his feet on the ground, causing spikes to clentch on the ground. He tore open the air lock and tossed Beast Boy outside. "Catch." He closed the door and Beast Boy fell down unconsious and motionless.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire began to soar down, but Robin stopped her.

"No! We'll get him! You have to stop Slade!" With that command, Starfire nodded and launched the plane. She headed for th air lock and easily opened it.

The minute she opened it, Slade launched a punch. Starfire reacted back and punched his arm with a starbolt at hand.

At the shore of Titans Tower, Raven was tossing Terra around. She was in a bundle of rocks controlled by Raven, bashing on the ground like a missle.

Once it hit the ground again, the rocks shattered and Raven landed on the ground feeling victorious. Terra rose slowly, but wasn't finished.

"NO!" Terra slammed her hands on the ground, causing an earthquake to go off. Raven flew in the air to avoid the earthquake, but was encountered by another problem.

A large shadow hovered over Raven. She turned around and saw a huge tidal wave heading for her. Raven was struck with fear, but gained control.

She swerved her hands and the way turned black, wrapping around Raven. With roughly two spins, Raven launched the wave of water to Terra.

Beast Boy was soaring to the ground without even noticing he was about to meet his death. But the T-ship came in time and caught him. The team relaxed a bit, but an explosion from the plane frightened them.

Starfire was was bracing herself. She and Slade could hold themselves from being sucked into the air, but the people inside couldn't. Starfire quickly ripped a chair out and threw it to the hole.

"Smart, but not smart enough." Slade kicked the chair and the chair was easily pushed out. Starfire thought for a second. She picked up another chair. "We can do this for hours, it'll get you nowhere." Starfire threw the chair away from the hole and it slingshot back to the hole, thwacking Slade right out the hole.

Starfire saw the remote tumble and hit the ground a bit. She walked forward and picked it up. Suddenly, the planed started to rumble a bit. She knew that the plane was going down. With no hesitation, she flew out of one hole, covering it back up, and tried to lift the ship.

Thankfully, she was helped by Robin and the T-ship. They lowered the plane and got the people out. Beast Boy then woke up from all the commotion.

"Terra. . . Terra! We have to help her! Slade is controlling her mind and now she's on a rampage!" Beast Boy worried about Terra's safety, but everyone else worried about Raven's safety.

Terra covered herself with a bundle of rocks, covering herself from the water. Raven whiped the water again and Terra continued to cover herself. Suddenly, Raven whiped the water harder and knocked a rock from Terra's shield into his her head, knocking her out.

Raven landed on the ground softly. She gazed upon the sky, eyes shut tightly, and her face was drenched with water. When the last bolt of lightning struck, the sun shined threw the clouds as they dissapeared from the blue sky.

After an hour, the whole team was regrouped and in the tower. Terra was up, but was confused.

"I, I don't remember any of that. . . I only remember a shock going threw my head." Terra was completely perplexed. The team tried to think, but the only clue they had was the remote.

"All we know is that this remote controls her very memory, everything she is and was." Robin said, but Beast Boy sprang up.

"Then why don't we use the remote and bring all her memory back? There's nothing more to find out!" He sped walked to the remote, but Raven snatched it way.

"No, there's no telling what this remote can do. We can't take any chances." Raven did have a point, but it wasn't going thew his stubborn head.

"Besides BB, we don't even know how the remote works, I mean if we turn one knob it could ruin everything." Cyborg explained. Beast Boy's rage was tensed up, but had to lay off.

"It's okay Beast Boy, we can fix this together." Terra said. She hugged Beast Boy and he hugged back. Raven grumbled, she swung around and left the room immediatly.

Back in her room, she opened a book and began reading it, trying to get her mind off of the situation. She wasn't really getting into the book, rather just gazing upon the words.

"Trying to keep your mind off everything, aren't you Raven?" She turned around and saw Slade in the corner.

"Why are you here?" She deployed her battle position, but Slade merely dissapeared. Raven gazed around the room, searching for the villian.

"It is not healthy to hide your feelings like I did." Starfire was in front of the door, but dissapeared also.

"What's happening to me?" Raven thought she was going crazy. She covered her face and scrunched to the ground.

"Great, do we have to reveal ourselves? Isn't it that obvious tough girl?" Suddenly, black aura's spread around the room. It was the emotion of Raven.

"How'd. . . How'd you get out of my mind?" Raven was confused enough. "Okay now hollusinating." Raven started to meditate, but the red capped Raven slapped her beside the head.

"Of course you're not hollusinating, so shut up and listen." Raven had no other choice. She sat down and paid attention.

"Raven, we are going crazy, everything is starting to fall apart." The grey caped Raven said deppresingly.

"Ya, I mean, it's all just Beast Boy this, Beast Boy that!" The pink caped Raven jumbled her hands, trying to imitate what she was saying.

"What? I'm not thinking of Beast Boy." Raven yelled back, but the green caped Raven laughed.

"Listen to yourself, no wonder why she's upset." Raven was confused, but remembered that hot pink caped Raven.

"You of all people should know how we feel. I just can't stand Terra being around Beast Boy." The purple caped Raven said, grinding her teeth.

"Maybe you should just talk to her." The orange caped Raven said. They all backed up as a black aura formed slowly in front of Raven. The hot pink caped Raven appeared and stood up straight.

A vow of silence flew threw the air, Raven was left speechless until the hot pink caped Raven spoke.

"Love is something you cannot hide. If you accept it than it'll set you free. The emotional clutches that bind you will no longer be holding you back. Tell Beast Boy before we all go crazy." All the Raven's dissapeared, leaving Raven alone.

Her heart was racing, she could feel the love pounding inside her. She didn't waste a second, she dashed out of her room with lightning speed and complete confidence.

She stormed into the room and all eyes were on her. She had a bright smile on and tears were flowing faster then a water fall.

"Beast Boy! I have to tell you something!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"**_Forgot Who to Love"_**

Raven was in the infirmary with all eyes on her. She was ready to let her heart out, but Beast Boy interrupted.

"Oh now you have something to say! I thought you were always stuck in your room muttering to yourself!" Beast Boy barked out. Raven was left in silence, her tears started to sadden.

"Raven! Don't listen to him!" Terra leaped on Beast Boy and covered his mouth. Beast Boy struggled to get out of her grip.

"Get off me! I don't even know you! Robin get her off me!" Beast Boy used all of his strength to get free, but he couldn't.

"Wait, what's going on!?" Raven yelled. She was confused enough that Beast Boy yelled at her, but not knowing who Terra was? Once Beast Boy was calm and out of energy, Robin provided the information.

"Beast Boy couldn't stand watching us do nothing with the remote, so he messed with it. After that he started to talk like he had amnesia, talking about stuff that happened in the past." His explanation was long, but Raven paid close attention.

"So, you're saying that Beast Boy is at a state of mind where he forgot most of the stuff that happened in his life?" She pondered.

"Well we know it's before she met Terra, cause he doesn't have a clue who she is." Cyborg exclaimed. Robin's brain finally clicked in.

"The remote! It must be connected to Beast Boy! Not Terra!" Robin's answer seemed unlikely for Starfire.

"But how can this be? The remote I received from Slade is that same remote he had when Beast Boy was on the plane, or so he says." Starfire now wondered too.

"He must of switched it when he threw Beast Boy out." Cyborg said, but Robin was still puzzled.

"The question is how did Slade plant that same thing inside Beast Boy as he did in Terra? Beast Boy was never in contact with Slade for as long as she was." The word contact triggered a thought in Raven's head.

"The kiss. . ." Everyone's attention swooped to Raven. "When Terra kissed Beast Boy, it must of done something to Beast Boy." Her heart ached, but she had to shake it off for now. Robin slammed the desk next to him.

"Slade set the whole thing up! Terra coming back, the kiss, Beast Boy, he set everything up!" Robin's hands were tense, clenching together and never coming apart like glue.

"Um, dudes, I don't know what's happening. First you talk about some Slade guy, then you talking about this girl kissing me." Beast Boy was as confused as a blind hawk.

"We have to give this remote a shot, him not knowing anything about Slade won't do us any good." Robin attempted to grab the remote, but Starfire touched it first.

"Robin, we do not know what will happen. If we are to cure Beast Boy, we must not be too hasty." Her words were right and true. Robin moved his hand away, but Raven grabbed it instead.

"We have to do something!" Her patience was completely thin, turning a knob on the remote. Beast Boy shook a little by the shock going threw his body, but he then stopped.

"Terra! You're back!" Beast Boy sprang up and hugged Terra.

"Nope." The Titans said together. Raven switched the remote again and Beast Boy jumped again.

"Hey! Where's that otaku girl!? And why are we back in the tower?"

"Nope." Raven switched the remote again and Beast Boy jumped some more.

"Where's hiccup Where's my mommy!" Beast Boy collapsed and cried.

"Way too far back." Raven gave the remote one more time and Beast Boy gave one final jump.

"Um, where's Trigun? Weren't we just fighting him?" Raven couldn't take it! She shot out her hand and wrapped a black aura around Beast Boy's head, causing him to fall asleep.

"This is too annoying, we need to think of another way." Raven implied. She sat down and sighed, tossing the remote to Cyborg. He started to inspect the remote and Robin went to Beast Boy's aid.

"I'm going to sleep." Raven exited the room, but Starfire followed. Raven was speed walking so no one would catch up, but Starfire eventually did.

"Raven, what was it you were going to tell Beast Boy?" She asked, but Raven continued to stomp forward with no reply. "Please Raven, I can see it was something most important."

"And most private." Raven scowled towards the Tameranian, but Starfire was persistent.

"Raven, I believe I already know what "the deal" is, but I would prefer if you were to tell me." Raven could do nothing to overpower the kindness of her friend.

"Well. . . I was finally ready to admit something I never thought I would admit. A feeling finally bloomed inside me." Her pounding heart started to make her nervous, but Starfire's benevolent face caused Raven to smile.

"Do not worry, as you know I have felt this feeling before too so you are able to trust me." Raven sighed, stepping back from Starfire.

"No Starfire. You're right, I shouldn't deny how I feel, but I can't separate him from Terra no matter how much feelings I have for him." She started to walk away as Starfire frowned.

Suddenly, a bashing sound started coming from outside the tower. The alarm went off and the two ladies soared to the living room.

"What's going on!?" Raven yelled as the tower started to shake with a sound of explosion after it.

"There's multiple of missiles crashing into the tower! Someone's trying to exterminate us!" Cyborg yelled. The tower shook again as Raven saw the many missiles hurtling towards them.

"Raven! Make a shield around the tower!" Robin commanded.

"I'll have to get to the middle of the tower!" Raven disappeared immediately. She appeared in the infirmary and focused. "Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" The whole tower was covered with a black aura.

Many missiles crashed into the tower, but they started going at a slower rate.

"Raven! Keep that shield up! We're gonna find out where those missiles are coming from!" Robin hollered into the intercom.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Beast Boy was up and his memory was still blank. Terra used her power and knocked a rock on his head, shutting him up. Raven smiled, but kept her focus.

Robin zoomed out of the tower on his motorcycle followed by Starfire and Cyborg in his T-car. Cyborg was tracking the missiles fuel trails to find out where they were coming from.

"They're coming from the south side of town in a factory." The moment Cyborg announced the location, Robin sped off into that direction. "Hey! I haven't even told you where the exact location is!?"

"I already know." Robin grimly said. Cyborg and Starfire sped up to catch up to Robin's fast pace.

The factory was what Robin expected. Slade's old factory was in motion, firing many missiles.

"How do you like it Robin? I think it's worth the time and effort." Slade hopped down from a great height. The team readied for battle but Slade chuckled.

"Whatever you're up to, we'll-"

"Stop me? Oh Robin, I already finished most of my plan way before you even realized I had one." He laughed into the air, but Robin reacted.

"Titans! Go!"

Back at the tower, Raven wasn't having much trouble since she could leave the shield up without focusing much. Occasionally, Beast Boy would wake up and Terra would use her power to hit him with the same rock.

"Maybe you can do that all the time to keep him quiet." Raven said. The two women laughed. Raven kept on watching Terra continuously tossing the rock at Beast Boy's head.

"I can do this all day." She chuckled to herself. Suddenly, something clicked in Raven's head.

"Wait a minute, how can you control your powers or even use them so well? The only time you could do that is. . ." Raven finally realized it. She jumped backwards and prepared a battle stance. "You're memory is set when you were on Slade's side!"

Terra chuckled maniacally. She stood up and rocks started to circle around her.

"I don't know what you mean by state of mind, but whatever Slade says, I'll obey. Especially destroying you!" Terra hurtled a rock towards Raven and she bashed it aside. It supposedly hit Beast Boy's remote because it started to beep and go out of control.

Beast Boy was also going nuts, shaking constantly like he had a seizure. Raven could sense that something was completely wrong with Beast Boy's mind.

"Beast Boy!" She jumped forward but Terra got in the way. "Terra! His mind is at a perilous state! If I don't get in their quick, he'll die!" But Terra laughed out loud with her eyes closed.

"That's the point! Now, why don't we show each other how we feel by our actions!" She dashed forward and rocks followed behind her.

"AZERATH METRION ZYNTHOS!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Confused Heart"**_

Raven let out a black aura shaped as an eagle, engulfing Terra and her rocks behind her. Raven tossed them to the walls.

Terra broke free and rose into the air. She bashed threw the ceiling as Raven followed. They entered the sky and began to toss rocks at each other.

Suddenly, a missile swooped past her and hit the tower. She realized that she had to protect the tower at the same time.

With a chance of attack, Terra punched Raven in the stomach. Raven was stunned and landed on the missile. She woke tossed her body around and controlled the missile.

Raven jumped off the missile as it headed for Terra. She quickly held a shield of rocks in front of her, but the explosion forced her to the ground, only to be caught by a piece of land.

"Wow, didn't know you were that clever!" Terra clapped her hands together. Two colossal pillars came rushing to Raven. Raven held her hands out, letting out a black aura from each side.

The two pillars smashed together with a loud bang. Terra grinned with satisfaction as she slowly floated away, but the crumbling of the pillars alerted her.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" The two pillars turned black and exploded as Terra shielded herself with her arms. "Terra! Don't you care about Beast Boy at all!?" Terra chuckled to herself.

"Don't you remember? I betrayed you!" Terra laughed out loud as rocks circled around her.

_"I have to save Beast Boy, but I can't hurt Terra."_ Raven dashed forward with a black aura filled hand.

At Slade's factory, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were fighting Slade. Robin took out his steel pole and engaged in battle with Slade.

"There's no point in fighting me, I already won." Robin fought valiantly until Slade kicked him in the face. Starfire caught Robin and Cyborg jumped from behind. He smashed Slade into the ground with intense force.

Slade lifted his legs and tossed Cyborg onto a missile pod.

"Ah man!" The missile fired and he started to ride it. "Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" With that cry, Starfire quickly went to his aid.

Seeing that he was going to be helped, Robin quickly went after Slade. Slade quickly reacted and defended himself.

"This is not about you Robin so just leave if you know what's good for your team." Robin obviously didn't listen, he kept on fighting. Finally, Slade kicked Robin in the stomach and twisted his neck.

"Fight, fight, fight, is that all you know how to do?" Robin slowly got up, but Slade was hit by a green starbolt.

"That is not all he knows to do!" Starfire fired more starbolts as Slade dodged. He was then hit by a blast from Cyborg sonic beam.

Slade was pinned to the wall, but staggered to get up. Robin caught up with the team as they readied for another attack.

Raven was tossing the incoming rocks to the missiles aiming for the tower. She was trying her best to defend the tower, defend Beast Boy and her very life.

Suddenly, Raven felt a pulse go through her head. She could feel Beast Boy's mind slowly slipping away from hers.

"Beast Boy!" Raven headed for the tower, but Terra stopped her at her tracks.

"Thinking of saving your beloved Beast Boy? I think he's already heard enough of you!" Terra smacked Raven as she spun in mid-air.

Raven launched her hand and grabbed Terra's face. She placed her other hand on the enraged girl's head. She focused in as hard as she could, zipping threw the raveled mind of Terra.

_"Where am I!? Help me! Beast Boy! Raven! Robin! Starfire! Cyborg! SOMEBODY!" _Raven was about to let go, but she kept her grip.

"Get out of my mind!" Terra tried to get loose, but Raven's entrance into her mind gave her no control.

"C'mon Terra! I know you're still in there! I can feel it! You have to fight it! You have to get out!" Raven tried her hardest to get Terra out, even Terra herself tried.

"I'm sorry Raven!" Terra yelled out. Suddenly, Terra screamed out loud. The rocks surrounded her and burst out.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were trying their best to fight off Slade, but his swift abilities were too much for the team of three.

"C'mon, is that it?" Slade jumped back and kicked the three at the same time. The three of them collided with each other and landed on the ground.

"We must do something before we are defeated." Starfire got up and rubbed her head with pain.

"I'm sure Raven can't take care of all these missiles forever." Cyborg starred at the missiles, launching repeatedly.

"Yes, I agree, focus on the missiles and not me." Slade said with a chuckle. Starfire dashed forward and shot him with her starbolt eyes.

"I will take care of the fiend! You must take charge of the missiles!" She yelled as Slade attacked her. The stubborn Robin actually took the command along with Cyborg on his side.

"I can't hack into these things! They're on repeat!" Cyborg yelled, trying to mess with the wires.

"Then we'll have to destroy them!" Robin took out some thermal disk and tossed them at the machines.

"Oh yea! I can work with that!" Cyborg shot the missiles equipped to him towards the machines.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She burst out of the walls as Robin caught her. He dashed forward and fought with Slade.

"Not a wise decision! You should of headed my warning!" Slade pulled out the remote.

"The remote!" Robin hollered. Slade crushed the remote and exited in the shadows. The missiles stopped and he left the Titans in confusion.

"Robin, what must we do now?" Starfire questioned. Robin's mind was full of confusion, but he shook his head.

"Slade broke the remote for Terra, we have to go back to the tower!" The team scattered and headed for the tower.

Raven and Terra had their hands clenched together, pushing against each others sheer power. Raven's eyes glowed white with black hands as Terra's eyes glowed yellow with yellow hands.

Suddenly, Terra stopped, holding her head in pain. Raven went to her aid.

"Terra! Terra are you alright!?" Raven hollered. Terra screamed even more, but then passed out into Raven's arms. She was left in silence, but she realized why she fought in the first place.

"Beast Boy!" She phased threw the tower and went into the infirmary. She placed Terra on a spare bed and went to Beast Boy. The green boy wasn't moving, not even his nerves were twitching. "No. . ." Raven's eyes flooded with tears as she soaked her sadness on his body.

The Titans came in and saw the weeping Raven. Starfire rushed forward to her side, but saw Beast Boy not moving at all. Starfire's eyes filled with tears, but held Raven, trying to comfort the impossible.

Cyborg analyzed Beast Boy, but sighed when he saw the results. Terra woke up, but at the worst time ever.

She couldn't stand the sight of Beast Boy's motionless body. The depression spread around the town. Cyborg than reacted at the sight of what he saw.

"Wait, there's something happening!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"**_Destiny's Pick"_**

The Titans were in the towers infirmary, not crying, but filling up with joy as Cyborg analyzed the motionless body.

"His body is dead, but his mind is alive, but." Cyborg said as Terra and Raven jumped forward.

"Where!?" They both yelled. It was hard for Cyborg to say it, but he did.

"Well, his mind is somewhere else." The team was now confused.

"Then where would Beast Boy's mind be? It could not just disappear." Starfire said. Suddenly, Terra held her head and yelled with extreme pain.

"Terra!" They all hollered. Terra soon calmed down, but her personality changed.

"Robin! Cyborg! Starfire! Raven! You're all here!" It was Beast Boy! The team was in complete shock. "What? Is something wrong? And where's Terra?" He asked.

"Dude, you are Terra." Cyborg gave him a mirror and he jumped with shock.

"Whoa! I'm a chick!" He screamed, but he soon held his head in pain.

"Ahhhh! What the heck's happening to me!?" Terra's voice was back in action.

"Raven! Try to communicate to both of them so they can calm down!" Robin ordered. Raven launched her hands on his head and focused into herself.

_"Dude! What's happening!? Why am I you!? I'm hurting Beast Boy I can't take it! Terra hold on! AHHHHHH!"_

Raven was blasted back to the wall with a bang. She jumped to her feet with a deep breath as Terra scrambled around the room.

"Terra! Calm down!" Robin hollered, but Terra couldn't take it. Her cries were mixed with Beast Boy's voice as her eyes turned gold.

Raven did the only thing she could. Her eyes turned white and her arms turned black. She launched her hand out and a black aura covered Terra's head.

Terra was then knocked out cold. The Tower was now quiet. Cyborg hurried and checked her pulse and a sigh of relief came out of his mouth.

"It's okay, she's still alive." Cyborg said, but Raven jumped forward.

"What about Beast Boy!?" She yelled. Cyborg analyzed Terra's head with a slow swipe.

"He's still in there, but he's not lasting. With that device in Terra's head, it'll sooner or later eradicate Terra's mind and Beast Boy's too." Cyborg's terrible news shocked everyone.

"Then why not we just separate their minds!? Why can't Beast Boy's mind be transferred to his body!?" Starfire wondered, but Raven shook her head.

"His mind is too into that machine lodged in Terra's brain." Cyborg sighed as the team was tensed up with anger.

"This is all Slade's fault! If it was not for him then none of this would have happened!" Starfire cried out, but then, something in Robin's mind clicked.

"Slade! That's it!" The team was up and ready to listen.

"What are you saying Robin?" Raven asked, but Robin filled them in.

"Slade's the one that started this whole thing, maybe he's the only one that can stop it!" Robin thought. It was the only choice they had, so they went with it.

"Tick tock Raven, Terra and Beast Boy can't last long." Slade was standing on the tallest building in the town, watching the tower from afar.

The team only had one place to look, and that was the now functional factory that belonged to Slade. The team did what they did best, an assault.

The front gate exploded as many henchmen came out of hiding.

"Titans! GO!" Robin dashed forward with a pole ready for action. He thwacked the soldier closest to him as Starfire shot many starbolts.

Cyborg thrashed the huge robots that were standing in their way. Raven however was in the back, launching black aura's and protecting Terra and Beast Boy's body.

Robin dashed forward and tore threw the wall of henchmen. He placed a time bomb on the ground and jumped in the air. Starfire flew him towards the air as the bundle of henchmen were eradicated.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon towards the robots and thrashed the henchmen near him. One robot however bear hugged him and attempted to crush him.

Raven launched her hand forward and quickly took the robot apart with her telekinetic powers.

"Okay! Let's move in!" Robin yelled as the team stormed into the facility.

With a single blast, the doors were torn apart and the Titans were in.

"Slaaaade!" Robin hollered, but there was no answer, just the grinding of many gears. The place was red and eerie, nothing but deadly sounds echoing threw the vicinity.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, always about you." Slade's voice was all around them. The Titans were ready to battle, holding any fighting stance they knew.

"Show yourself!" Robin hollered again. Slade appeared out of the dark and snatched Raven along with Terra and Beast Boy.

"Raven!!" Starfire tried to pursue the demon, but he disappeared into the shadows.

Soon, many robots and henchmen surrounded the team.

"Titans! GO!" The rest of the team attacked with intense furry.

Slade hopped threw the mechanical gears as Raven struggled to hang on to Beast Boy and Terra.

Slade finally reached the ceiling and tossed them on the roof. The roof had a steel barred cage surrounding the wide roof as Raven slowly arose.

"Why. . . Why are you doing this?" Raven slowly said as she struggled to arise.

"She's suffering and only you and Beast Boy can help her." Slade crushed pulled out a remote with a chuckle.

"No. . . Not again!" Raven yelled. She launched her hand forward and attempted to grab the remote, but Slade overpowered her.

"With her power she can do anything, but her heart can't take it anymore. Soon her mind will die and she will become a living! Breathing! KILLING MACHINE!" He crushed the remote and Terra arose from her slumber.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The building shook as Slade disappeared into the factory.

"Terra! Terra calm down!" Raven's cries of horror were no use, it was way too crazy. Raven tried once again and launched her hands to her head.

_"Raven. . . You have to kill me! No! Beast Boy will be crushed! I'm in pain! No!"_

"Raven." Terra was conscious and awake with eyes wide open. Her voice was mixed in with Beast Boys. "You have to kill me. My mind's been suffering for many years and I have no where else to. My only love is going to die if I live."

"But Terra, he loves y-"

"He loves you and you love him. It will be better if I die then if he does. Kill me. . . KILL ME NOW!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Love Dies"**

Silence. All soldiers halted their attack. None of the Titans wanted to move. The grinding gears turned into white noise. Even Slade was in shock.

Raven, with her body covered with the black telepathy, had her hand shoved through Terra's heart. Blood ran down her arm.

"Raven . . . How could you . . ." Starfire whispered underneath her breath. A tear fell from her eye.

Slade broke out of his surprised state and slowly backed off. "And here I thought you had a soul. I didn't think any of you Titans had the guts to kill someone, let alone a dear friend of yours."

Raven didn't respond. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"If only you just let my plans come into fruition, she would still be alive. You would have had a chance to save her if she was in my control. But no, you decided to kill her and leave your precious Beast Boy in pain."

Terra's eyes closed. Her body began to go limp, but Raven held her up. The telepathic woman clenched her teeth as hard as she could as she felt the warm blood of her friend touch her shoulder.

Slade spun around to the other Titans. "Gather around, friends of Raven, and see what she has done. Can you really have such a murderer in your little group?"

"Shut up, Slade!" Robin hollered.

"You didn't even give her a choice!" Cyborg shouted.

"I DID!" Slade bellowed. "Let her live and stay by my side! But she became selfish, wanting Beast Boy to herself!"

"You are wrong!" Starfire shouted.

Slade pointed to Raven. "Am I? Then why does she have she have her hand through her heart? Why is she crying?" The maniacal man walked over to Raven and towered over the sobbing woman. "Because . . . It's true . . ."

The white noise of the gears enveloped the entire factory. No one could say a word. Sorrow overtook the team.

Raven spun her head around as her eyes glowed.

"She's not crying because of that." Raven's mouth opened, but Terra's voice came out. Slade's eyes widened as he took a step back. Raven let go of the blonde woman's body as it gracefully landed on its knees. The wound around the heart was instantly healed. "She's crying because she found out what love really is." Beast boy's voice came out of Raven's mouth this time. The telepathic Titan turned around towards the fleeing villain. "And love . . ." Raven's original voice began. ". . . is something you will never understand!"

Raven's body glowed black as her body grew. Giant rocks floated around her as she transformed into a malicious green dragon. Black fire poured out between her teeth as her red eyes stared down Slade. The masked man attempted to flee, but Raven shot out a burst of black flame. The flame circled around the villain. The wall of fire rose high. Slade had nowhere to go. The dragon raised her claw as she eyed the villainous man.

"So, instead of murdering your friend, you're going to murder me? Whatever way you look at it, a murderer is a murderer," said Slade.

"No, I'm not going to do it," began Raven. She extended her claws and stomped on the ground. Rocks from below shot up and crashed into the gears above. "I'm gonna let your creation do that."

The building rumbled as the ceiling began to cave in. The Titans were ready to leave, but Raven grabbed them all with one claw. With the other, she scooped up Terra and flew out a large window. In mere seconds, the factory collapsed. No cries of agony or anger were heard, just metal crashing onto metal. The sun shined on the heroes as they flew to the big "T" they call home.

The dragon landed on the bay, dropping off the Titans safely on the ground. Raven lowered her dragon head towards her alien friend.

"Starfire, could you please grab Beast Boy's body?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's voice sprang out of Raven's mouth. "Ya, cause as much as I like being in a chick's body, I dig my own!" Terra's voice shouted behind his. "And what's wrong with a woman's body?" The green morpher's voice followed after. "N-n-nothing! I just like my own body!"

The team couldn't help but laugh at the argument. Even Raven laughed at such a debate.

"I will fetch Beast Boy's body for you," Starfire announced. She flew into the air and headed into the tower.

Raven's body shrunk and transformed back into her original state. Robin walked towards the telepathic woman.

"How were you able to get their minds into your body? I thought you said you couldn't separate their minds from her body?"

Raven gave her leader a very soft smile. "You're right. I couldn't get their minds out. I didn't think I had any other choice but to kill her, but I don't have their minds inside me. When I reached my hand in Terra, I reached for her heart, where her soul resided. Beast Boy's soul was in there as well. Once I pulled that out, their minds came with it." Raven's head shook sporadically. "Whoa! That's some freaky stuff!" Beast Boy's voice replied. "But I can't hold this out forever. If I continue to keep their souls in mine, it'll blend with mine."

"Huh, a BB Raven mix. That's like fusing fire with water," Cyborg joked. The team couldn't help but laugh.

"It wouldn't work like that. Their soul would simply disappear, for the most part."

"I have the Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire.

The flying woman floated down next to her telepathic friend.

"Good, just put his body next to Terra's," said Raven.

The orange haired woman did as she said and laid his body next to hers. Starfire quickly stepped back as Raven closed her eyes.

"Don't be alarmed when I do this. I'm going to pierce Beast Boy's chest to get to his heart, but he'll be fine," the purple haired woman announced.

Her whole body glowed widely. With great precision, she quickly pierced Beast Boy's chest. The team couldn't help but shiver at the sight. Raven breathed deeply as the glow rushed down her hand and into the green boy's body. She then lifted her hand and the wound was healed. As soon as the black glow dissipated from Beast Boy's body, the morpher jumped from the ground.

"Whoa! That was so weird!" he shouted. After seeing Raven's face, he looked at his own body and patted it with his hands. He then jumped with joy. "Wooo! I'm not a chick anymore!"

Raven rolled her eyes. She began to walk over to Terra's body.

"Wait!" Terra's voice shouted from Raven's body. The team listened in closely, especially Beast Boy. "Don't put me back in my body!"

"Wait what!? What're you talking about, Terra? Remember what Raven said if you don't be put back into your body?" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, I know that, but hear me out," Terra said. Raven was about to interject, but after a moment of silence, she nodded. "Beast Boy . . ." Raven's voice began. "Hear her out." The telepathic woman turned to the green morpher. Her eyes were closed, but as soon as she opened them, revealing Terra's blue eyes. "Beast Boy, you know how I feel about you. I care about you and want to be with you. I know you feel the same way, but after being inside your soul, I saw you had stronger feelings for Raven. If I go back into my old body, I'll just be used by Slade again and it will hurt the both of you. So that's why I'm staying inside Raven's soul and disappearing."

"But . . . Terra . . ." Beast Boy cried.

"Don't worry, this is what I want . . . Goodbye Beast Boy . . . You will always be my first and only love . . ."

The voice of Terra slowly disappeared. Her blue eyes slowly reverted back to Raven's purple eyes. The Titans were left in a silence. Beast Boy was left in sorrow. Some of the Titans went to console him, but Raven immediately hugged the boy. All were shocked, including the green boy. He couldn't help but hug back. Eventually, she let go and gave him a smile. He smiled back towards her.

"Come on," she began. "Let's bury her body together."

"I'll get us some shovels," Cyborg said.

A couple hours went by and the grave was set right on the shore. Beautifully sculpted rocks surrounded the grave with finally picked flowers around the ground Terra's body rested in. Most of the Titans paid their respects, but after a few hours, it was only Beast Boy and Raven left. They were sitting down next to the grave in silence.

"She was the only girl that accepted me for me," Beast Boy began. Raven didn't say a word. "I could make her laugh. She loved being around me. I loved being around her. She was my one true friend . . ."

It was an odd silence between the two. Raven didn't even want to speak at that point. Her eyelids lowered as she looked towards the ground. The green boy then grabbed Raven's hand. It shocked the telepathic woman as she swiftly looked over at Beast Boy.

"But she was right. There is another girl who accepts me. I may not be able to make her laugh. She may not like being around me as much, but I know she is my best friend . . ."

It was a bitter sweet silence after his talk. She didn't know what to say, but so much she wanted to say. Instead, Raven simply leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"You can be a little annoying, but I can't think of a better friend . . ."

Beast Boy smiled. They both were in a state of complete content.

"Hey love birds! We have pizza in the tower! Come get some!" Cyborg shouted.

With a blushed face, Beast boy immediately let go and stood up. Raven snarled, stood up, and snatched his hand. She gave the morphing boy a sour look.

"No, don't you chicken out on me. If you want to hold my hand, you'd better want to hold it in front of everyone else."

Beast Boy gave a shivering nod. Both walked towards the tower, each with a small smile. An odd happiness enveloped their minds, so much so, they couldn't even look at each other in fear of shouting with joy.

A small sound of tumbling rocks caught Raven's ear. She turned around to see one of the rocks around Terra's grave was ready to fall. Raven let out her free hand, but instead of a black glow, a yellow glow came from her hand and eyes. The rock glowed yellow as well and stood up. Raven's eyes shot open. She looked upon her hand with wonder and curiosity.

"Something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

The telepathic woman smiled and shook her head. "No. Everything is just right . . ."


End file.
